Dragon Ball Z: High School Stories 1point5
by Talos Angel
Summary: Android 18 finds out that Krillin is unfaithful to her. Can she convince Krillin to give up his womanizing ways, or WILL she instead of kicking his butt, or will they break up? Takes place between DBZ: High School Stories and DBZ: High School Stories 2.


DRAGON BALL Z: HIGH SCHOOL STORIES 1.5; A BOND BROKEN.

CHAPTER ONE: THE SHATTERING

-Android 18 crumpled the photograph in her hand, and was angry. On the photograph, it had a picture of Krillin cheating on her with Bulma, and it pissed her off. She just woke up, so she had to get a shower, so she took of her light black pajamas (they were made of silk, and she originally got them as a present from her mother when she was just thirteen, but she didn't grow that much because she already grew more when she was younger, so she could have them. They used to be more loose on her body, to the point where she needed a belt to keep them on, but now she could put them on and they fit good. She wore them every Saturday, because that was her favourite day, and she always wanted to start it good.) And she got in the shower and took it.

-After Android 18 got a shower, she got out and decided to put on some clothes because it wood be a bad idea to go into public naked. She pondered about what to put on first, then she went over to her drawers. She took out a black pair of panty-shorts (they were made of cotton this time, and it was made more for being comfortable than fashionable, because why would you want people to look at your underwear anyway? It had some gray lace at the top, and also some Gary lace at the legs; the lace on both ends were in a wavy pattern, and were stitched to be partially sea-through. She got them at a clothing store that she forgot the name of, but that is where she got a good portion of her clothes when she was still going to middle school.) And then picked out a black bra (It was size 2b, and she fit in it pretty nice: it wasn't too big or too small. Just like the panty shorts, it had a grey lacy design above each cup, and the strap in the back was designed to clip, so it would stay on better, which made it a pain to get on, but it STAYED on for as long as necessary. She only really wore it when she went out to cool or somewhere else, as it was, indeed, a pain to put on. She also got it from the same store.) And then decided she needed to put on more than just undergarments.

-She dug through her drawers some more, and found a pair of sapphire blue skinny jeans, (They were very tight, but she could still fit into them, which was good, since she wanted to maintain a decent figure. They were ripped at the bottom, up to the knees, so they were technically more like long shorts than they were pants, yet Android 18 never got cold very easily, so she could use them throughout the year. They were the very jeans that she and Krillin wore on their first date; adding a touch of Irony to what she intended on doing to the slippery little weasel. The jeans had four pockets: one on each side, and two in the back, and also had a zipper and a button for keeping them on. She got them at a rather obscure shop in a mall somewhere in better condition, but they got rips and bleach over the years when she did it herself, rather than buying the pre-done stuff at a Hot Topic.) And kept it on with a dark brown belt (It was actually a rather ornate belt, with what appeared to be carvings on them. The carvings looked like various images of the world around, ranging from great metropolitan dome-cities, to the forests and mountains of the wilderness beyond. The belt had exactly eight holes in it for the bronze-coloured buckle to go into, and it was a little bit longer than what Android 18 needed, but she liked it. She got it from her Grandfather, who apparently made it himself while living in the countryside.)

-Now Android 18 needed a shirt, so she looked through her shirt drawers for one. At last, she found one; it was a dark blue tank top (This one was made from a manufactured cotton fabric in a factory. It was the type of dark blue one would expect to see at the bottom of the ocean; dark, yet shimmery and mesmerizing. The straps at the sides were about 2.2" wide, and the shirt was long enough to go past her wais a slight bit. This was actually one of her newer articles of clothing, as she bought it from Hot Topic exactly one year ago at a price of $15, which she still considered a tad bit pricey considering her budget, but oh well.) She finished off her outfit with a pair of light tan sandals (They were actually made from straw; a tad bit traditional, but practical for Android 18 nonetheless. She usually wore them with socks because they could be itchy sometimes, but she has learned to go without in recent times. They were held together by tiny rope, that was also made from a darker-coloured straw. Android 18 actually made them herself last summer while working at Mr. Willis' farm, and they've served her well ever since.) And now she was ready.

-Android 18 walked out of the house, and over to where Krillin and Bulma were talking. She slapped Krillin, and yelled "You are a prick!"

Then Bulma, Krillin, and Android 18 were beaten viciously and killed by super saiyan headcrab zombies.

THE END

P.S: I am going to be starting a very special fanfiction soon about Harry Potter, but it will cross over with a LOT of things (from games, TV, and books and stuff,) so I was wondering if anybody could tell me how to categorize something like that? Thanks if you tell me, and Thanks for reading my fanfictions if you read them ;)

P.S.S: Don't be afraid to leave a review because you think it will be a "bad" review; there are no such things as "bad" reviews, as long as they are insightful, and say what is wrong so the author can fix it. Thank you for your input, as always!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

~Talos Angel~


End file.
